Episode 9: Ghosts!/Transcript
00:00 ::I got my Colt and add my heart hand I 00:05 ::will put one in your box in the other in 00:07 ::your vagina Kathy Lutz I just love it 00:10 ::here alright welcome to the last podcast 00:17 ::on the left for Marcus parks and Henry 00:20 ::Zebrowski embed gizzle and today we're 00:21 ::talking all things I'm angry Zebrowski 00:23 ::suppose he is Henry Zebrowski Marcus 00:28 ::Parks is grabbing the Ouija board right 00:29 ::now yeah are gonna get you key where 00:31 ::they're gonna get spooky today's theme 00:33 ::is all ghosts all the time and I must 00:35 ::say we're looking at a stand right now 00:36 ::the vast majority of Americans do not 00:39 ::believe in ghosts do not believe in do 00:41 ::not believe they are wrong once again 00:44 ::lutely about everything it's like the 00:46 ::same percentage of people who don't 00:47 ::believe in ghosts the same percentage of 00:49 ::people who like hot pockets I love hot 00:51 ::pockets you don't believe in ghosts 00:53 ::everybody knows it yeah apparently only 00:56 ::33% of Americans believe in ghosts and 00:58 ::so this episode is dedicated to the 57% 01:02 ::who do not we are going to convince you 01:03 ::ghosts are real and they live in your 01:05 ::home they are real they are fucking your 01:07 ::wife they are having sex with your lady 01:09 ::that's why she's been so happy 01:11 ::absolutely because finally have some a 01:13 ::ghost who hasn't had sex for thousands 01:15 ::of years itself taking such a slow time 01:18 ::sucking on the inside of your wives 01:20 ::thighs going up in a ghost as a thousand 01:23 ::years to figure out where that clitoris 01:25 ::is outside of a jack 01:27 ::he takes his cold his cold ghost fingers 01:30 ::can make him hot sometimes I think I you 01:33 ::know they say that with a cold hot cold 01:34 ::I supposed to do the vagina cold hot 01:36 ::cold that goes through that naturally 01:38 ::I'll tell you one thing a ghost playing 01:40 ::with the clinton looks like that i 01:41 ::poofer you when you go to the old i 01:43 ::debit your name oh that makes it 01:48 ::clitoris stimulated a very very happy 01:50 ::i'll tell you that clitoris believes in 01:51 ::the magic of a ghost but let's really 01:53 ::get down to the fact that ghosts are 01:55 ::real let's get back to that you're 01:56 ::having sex with your wife and it's fine 01:57 ::it's totally fun why it's not cheating 02:00 ::it's a ghost penis it's a ghost because 02:02 ::it's a real penis theoretically you can 02:04 ::keep your hymen intact it goes right 02:06 ::through it as it goes yeah you never 02:07 ::know 02:08 ::but in real haunting stories of course 02:11 ::one of the most famous ghost stories of 02:12 ::all time the Amityville 02:13 ::whore now this is so The Amityville 02:15 ::Horror house was a place in would to 02:18 ::Amityville New York which is like out on 02:20 ::Long Island would you beautiful home but 02:21 ::it's actually very nice home and now an 02:23 ::iconic house everyone knows what it 02:24 ::looks like it's been like was five 02:26 ::movies our basement I know there was the 02:28 ::Amityville Horror one good one and then 02:30 ::Amityville 3d which is pretty good 02:32 ::pretty goes like Amityville Horror which 02:34 ::was just that the main one which is 02:36 ::fantastic um but so this is this is the 02:39 ::story of a house that a couple move into 02:41 ::and uh basically these we see a variety 02:44 ::of but like a house possession type 02:47 ::thing words like flies uh surrounding 02:50 ::the windows like blood dripping from the 02:51 ::walls to protective 'ti like brings in 02:54 ::the mirrors yes up like like pretty 02:56 ::heavily haunted stuff choo choo is that 03:02 ::from Ozzy that's Ozzy yeah absolutely so 03:06 ::they're hearing voices things are going 03:08 ::completely wrong I mean if they ever it 03:09 ::may be interesting a flytrap of a fly 03:11 ::script you know going on strips one of 03:13 ::those just get just get the new the you 03:15 ::know the weather guards you put under 03:16 ::your door after keep the flies outside 03:18 ::the outside there and when when the 03:21 ::thing starts bleeding got a fucking 03:23 ::tampon 03:24 ::get a tail get up you know I think the 03:27 ::priests serve is a pretty good fly strip 03:29 ::and yeah go horn yeah they seem to just 03:32 ::love him they really just go inside of 03:35 ::him but so so the real story of this 03:38 ::house it is based on a true story about 03:40 ::how videos people didn't feel so that 03:43 ::was the family lived in the house like 03:45 ::they owned the house run with a couple 03:47 ::and the de filled family was just your 03:50 ::standard sort of Long Island Italian you 03:52 ::know sort of like they were living the 03:54 ::American dream like sort of family and 03:56 ::the oldest son of the family was a 03:59 ::Richard 03:59 - Ronald Ronald DeFeo we don't say 04:02 ::Ronald it's always Ronny Ronny it's 04:08 ::always a Ronny never named your kid 04:10 ::Ronny 04:10 ::nine times out of ten he's going to be 04:12 ::in prison by the time he's 20 yeah but 04:14 ::for killing you I mean hey you know it's 04:17 ::a death wish as these parents say but so 04:19 ::the basically Romeo shows up at 8:00 04:23 ::what do you have something say I'm gonna 04:24 ::go into the two murders 04:26 ::go to this fucking murder November 13 04:28 1974 around 6:30 he shows up at a bar 04:32 ::around like in this Long Island area and 04:34 ::basically gets a bunch of dudes he's 04:36 ::like you gotta help me somebody shot my 04:37 ::mom and dad they go to the house I don't 04:39 ::know it was yeah who could have done it 04:42 ::I think I know Kalin did it um get a 04:46 ::kill Kim was a sperm well you never know 04:48 ::how old he is you dr. bloure needs time 04:50 ::traveler he went back and then he went 04:52 ::back and killed Hitler which is why we 04:53 ::don't know who he is 04:56 ::uh-huh 04:57 ::Hitler what was I taught all did I just 05:01 ::say something that happened um so we got 05:05 1974 he burst into a bar hey somebody 05:08 ::shot my mother somebody shot my father 05:09 ::and they still were in her yeah buddy no 05:12 ::no they didn't know about that he didn't 05:13 ::say that they show up at the house they 05:14 ::find the mother and the father dead they 05:16 ::then look throughout the house and they 05:17 ::find the other three kids all all of his 05:20 ::brothers and sisters shot 05:21 ::execution-style in this house and then 05:24 ::you know they've tried em and all this 05:26 ::stuff very there was sort of like 05:27 ::mysterious circumstances in the mo 05:29 ::here's the situation when it comes down 05:30 ::to the murders the the family members 05:32 ::were all found undisturbed - the shot 05:36 ::gun to their head the blood no one 05:38 ::remembering a shotgun noise and the 05:41 ::neighbors are pretty close there yeah 05:43 ::yeah you definitely hear there's no 05:44 ::silencer on the gun there is a and all 05:47 ::the children and the parents were found 05:48 ::fight it facedown on their tummies yeah 05:50 ::you would think that if you hear your 05:53 ::father get shot and your mother gets 05:55 ::shot shotgun blasts upstairs is going to 05:57 ::wake up everybody and he would spring 05:58 ::into action so stuff was that better 06:00 ::than AM radio to wake you up 06:02 ::oh yeah shotgun to wake you up you're up 06:04 ::Amelia a gunshot we'll really just get 06:06 ::me moving you know it's God's alarm I I 06:09 ::have like just a standard beep beep beep 06:12 ::beep along to match but what I 06:14 ::oh I'm the devil you know well that 06:17 ::would be busy oh I hate mondays Oh 06:21 ::Garfield Oh Garfield loves lasagna he 06:26 ::loves his family Garfield 06:27 ::kelan Johnny's gallon Odie Oh lemon 06:31 ::happening the whole house the thing is 06:33 ::it uh so mysterious circumstances 06:37 ::happening the murder themselves they 06:38 ::arrest him if they clean out the house 06:41 ::they then sell this house to a couple 06:44 ::that does not know that this happened 06:46 ::this is before they had sort of like 06:47 ::regulations in like we now you have like 06:49 ::property shark calm or you can look up 06:51 ::something kind of see what's happened in 06:52 ::an address before you show up that's 06:54 ::actually a good idea if you're buying a 06:56 ::house or if you're renting apartment I 06:58 ::would say to look on property shark calm 07:00 ::run your address and make sure there 07:02 ::wasn't a mass murder that happened in 07:04 ::your hair uppity property shorter cause 07:07 ::there is some money property shark ROM 07:10 ::but the so the house right yeah they 07:14 ::bought this house I know it was just 07:16 ::profoundly haunted well according 07:18 ::there's some there's some uh some 07:21 ::evidence out there that maybe they just 07:23 ::plan this entire thing as well it's cuz 07:25 ::they were there for a month and just 07:26 ::immediately got a book deal really you 07:29 ::know but that's the thing it's like 07:30 ::those are creative people yes they are 07:32 ::they're technically making use of the 07:34 ::American dream mm-hmm and making money 07:36 ::for themselves in a sort of 07:37 ::entrepreneurship type way of just lying 07:39 ::it's a straight up line so so yes so 07:43 ::theoretically the house is haunted by 07:45 ::the six people that were killed which is 07:47 ::Ronald DeFeo he named him sell his son 07:49 ::after himself that's really nice that's 07:51 ::always rude I'm a junior you're a junior 07:53 ::yeah I'm Henry Thomas a russki junior my 07:54 ::father was a memory Thomas Dobrowski I 07:56 ::went to spread on the name but that's 07:57 ::just me and then of course there's Lois 07:59 ::Duffy Oh Louise Louise Louise Louise 08:03 ::that's his wife in threes 08:05 43 and 42 his parents were he was 23 08:08 ::they were a little scampi weren't this 08:10 ::is back in the day the old country I 08:12 ::suppose so he was a car deal they were 08:14 ::having sex in order to keep warm on the 08:16 ::boat from Italy right that's a good 08:19 ::point 08:20 ::you would think their hair alone would 08:21 ::do it but no takes the friction of hair 08:24 ::on hair hey we need to get a fire up 08:26 ::here on the 08:27 ::Oh why'd you have you Italian somebody 08:28 ::challenge for a little while yeah just a 08:30 ::bum but fucker he'll just have to shake 08:32 ::hands do you wanna friction whenever 08:34 ::they touch oh my god I've never seen a 08:36 ::wrist so course with hair it's immediate 08:38 ::look at that he's got ravioli four toes 08:40 ::the Italian is a disappear starter we 08:43 ::have smallpox in and we should sell it 08:45 ::to the Indians so let's talk about 08:46 ::looking for children though dawn 18 08:48 ::Alison 13 mark 12 and John Matthew is 08:51 ::nine so this is who's haunting the house 08:53 ::theoretically theoretically well so if 08:56 ::you want to look at just like haunting 08:57 ::the general let's say that the art line 08:59 ::which is what we always say go so real 09:00 ::right we know they go so real so you 09:02 ::imagine that okay so what they what is 09:05 ::the general understanding of what ghosts 09:06 ::are which is like human beings are 09:09 ::fueled by an energy that keeps us alive 09:12 ::right which is like tricity essentially 09:15 ::yes energy can neither be created nor 09:17 ::destroyed so you look at it purposeful 09:19 ::structures that are built and neat and 09:22 ::they talk about that what what ghosts 09:23 ::would kind of be technically maybe are 09:26 ::not thinking entities but are recordings 09:29 ::of what happened in the house where your 09:32 ::energies release in this house over a 09:33 ::long period of time specially when your 09:34 ::family and your you know kids and then 09:37 ::when you die an incredibly traumatic 09:40 ::fashion it like creates this sort of 09:42 ::major release of energy that basically 09:44 ::you then are recorded into a home where 09:48 ::it's like now the the the house becomes 09:49 ::like is sort of like - we are yeah it's 09:53 ::like it's like a place where it's like 09:54 ::you're watching the same show right over 09:56 ::and over again which is the show of 09:57 ::Ronald DeFeo killing his family sure so 10:00 ::don't just see him go door to door and 10:03 ::room to room killing all the children 10:05 ::it's what you're going to see and of 10:07 ::course the walls bleed but that's where 10:09 ::it gets kind of intense where it's just 10:11 ::like you don't know is that do you think 10:13 ::that really happened I mean I think that 10:15 ::they may have seen something like that 10:16 ::you know we saw some shit no such thing 10:18 ::about thing there's never like any blood 10:21 ::left over on the wall it's very 10:22 ::mysterious but I assume if you see the 10:24 ::blood coming off the wall you're gonna 10:26 ::remember that you got to remember it you 10:28 ::know like you're not going to be I also 10:30 ::what keeps you spirits in a lot of power 10:32 ::lines if your home is surrounded by 10:35 ::power lines according to a program I saw 10:37 ::on the History Channel that's 10:40 ::really internet yeah that'll keep the 10:41 ::spirits in but that's why doesn't let 10:43 ::the energy out when they talk about when 10:44 ::Ghost Hunters quotient cocoa centres 10:46 ::which is if I could just if I'm not 10:49 ::going to be a comedian with my life I'm 10:51 ::gonna be a goddamn goes under barely 10:53 ::there is cuz it's either the it's either 10:55 ::the most insane awesome job in the face 10:56 ::of the planet 10:57 ::or it's the the greatest con job to ever 11:01 ::exist and that just gotta be fuckin 11:02 ::hilarious with them there's ghosts 11:04 ::everywhere oh I'm there just having the 11:06 ::time of their life throws guys are 11:07 ::always thirteen-year-old boys yeah it's 11:10 ::all just yeah they're huge dog and 11:12 ::they're always looking for you know 11:13 ::they're investigating ghosts but it just 11:15 ::always turned out to be old me mr. 11:16 ::MacLean Q&A; shenanigans and a ghost 11:19 ::costume 11:20 ::um that's right so these people what's 11:22 ::the name of the couple that moved into 11:24 ::the Amityville 11:24 ::I am not I'm actually not sure all right 11:27 ::so continue on sorry white very white 11:29 ::bread couple yeah oh yeah it was like a 11:31 ::yuppie family the whole thing works like 11:33 ::it was to like it was their first house 11:35 ::was like this thing uh they were super 11:38 ::young oh they were so excited um yeah 11:40 ::well here's the deal so uh yeah so do 11:43 ::you see it uh J Anson he wrote the novel 11:46 ::called The Amityville Horror he gave the 11:48 ::couple by the way three hundred thousand 11:49 ::dollars 11:50 ::they'd stay there for 28 days their 11:52 ::names are George and Kathy Lutz they had 11:55 ::three children they moved into 112 Ocean 11:57 ::Avenue and the left of the Lutz family 12:01 ::left the house claiming that they were 12:03 ::just completely haunted paranormal 12:05 ::activity was going on all around the 12:07 ::Randall house they left their clothes 12:08 ::they left Dara you know the the food in 12:10 ::the fridge she just really scampered on 12:12 ::out where that that kind of thing must 12:15 ::have seen something and it's like I 12:16 ::don't know 12:17 ::like I feel like screenwriters and 12:18 ::people who write novels or they're gonna 12:20 ::want to find a sort of contextualized I 12:21 ::think that and an actual ghost haunting 12:23 ::is going to be much more abstract like 12:25 ::you know when you're tripping and you 12:27 ::see things when you're tripping that 12:29 ::that are abstract but you attach a 12:32 ::specific thing to it yeah you know it's 12:35 ::just like you watch something move and 12:37 ::you're like oh I saw cats dancing but 12:39 ::like what you saw was a sort of a weird 12:41 ::just sort of collection of images I 12:42 ::imagine that if a ghost is real and if 12:45 ::it's that palpable of a haunting that 12:48 ::like it just sort of like makes you trip 12:51 ::balls so they're like it's like what 12:52 ::you're watching is 12:53 ::the environment change and it's like you 12:56 ::see a thing that looks like the stud 12:59 ::walls moving were to compare to blood 13:02 ::pouring from the wall you know you mean 13:04 ::we're ahead 13:05 ::it's on your head in Italy and that's 13:07 ::how it would work I imagine or I just 13:10 ::don't know I just don't think that a 13:11 ::ghost would show up with like a 13:12 ::personality and be like I guess I said I 13:15 ::feel like the same way about sort of you 13:17 ::know what like God right where it's like 13:19 ::I don't think a ghost would be like good 13:21 ::oh well yeah I feel like the ghost is 13:24 ::probably very lonely they want you there 13:26 ::stay here stay with me do you have to go 13:28 ::to work today 13:29 ::oh come on why don't you stay with me me 13:33 ::I got my cult and at my heart hand I 13:37 ::will put one in your Botany are they in 13:40 ::your vagina Kathy Lutz I just love it 13:43 ::here I like it here this is my favorite 13:45 ::house well if we're gonna talk about 13:48 ::ghosts we have to talk about the ghosts 13:50 ::puberty connection oh yeah they did like 13:53 ::but like poltergeist activity they say 13:54 ::it's like mostly surrounded by like a 13:56 ::sort of debt it's very prevalent among 14:00 ::girls as their bodies change when girls 14:03 ::get it maybe the blood on the wall is 14:05 ::just a girl putting her butt on the wall 14:08 ::plug it up plug it up and looks like I 14:12 ::in elephant butt bit but there's just 14:15 ::something to it with its which is why 14:17 ::like when Ghost Hunters come into a 14:19 ::house is like you know they bring the 14:20 ::physical instruments they bring which is 14:21 ::like sort of like electrical activity 14:23 ::right like a little what what is it 14:25 ::gonna taste EMF yeah whatever it is they 14:28 ::don't even magnetic fields and they 14:30 ::check that it was sort of like that's 14:32 ::where it would be as I'm in like sort of 14:34 ::magnetic level and then when your body 14:36 ::is changing like you literally have 14:39 ::sections of a woman's body is like 14:42 ::coming to life it's like parts of a 14:44 ::factory are like turning on inside but I 14:46 ::don't fucking know this is disgusting 14:48 ::I'm just say I know it's what parts of a 14:50 ::woman's body are coming to life what 14:51 ::were they doing before that they were 14:53 ::just going yeah 14:55 ::I'm gonna get out of here I'm gonna make 14:57 ::you bleed girl all right so then 15:01 ::poltergeist activity happens around them 15:03 ::actually the dogs hanging out where 15:05 ::they're constantly sniffing around the 15:06 ::crotch Rascoe get away Wendy come on 15:09 ::Rosco just something about her 15:11 ::alright so what they have they got a 15:14 ::full-spectrum camcorder this is what you 15:16 ::can use a a psb7 you know with this 15:19 ::Ghost boxes what's this ghost box is 15:22 ::this it's I mean it's retarded but good 15:24 ::the thing it goes boxes what they have 15:26 ::is it's this thing that sits on a desk 15:28 ::and it measures electromagnetic waves 15:31 ::and temperature changes and then what it 15:34 ::does is attaches words to it that it 15:37 ::speaks as if like creating its own sort 15:40 ::of like lexicon that this 15:41 ::electromagnetic wave and this 15:43 ::temperature means it's trying to say 15:45 ::like dog in the house yeah yeah and it 15:48 ::really just comes out and random ah yeah 15:50 ::yeah like it's all definitely dog in the 15:52 ::house pugs dog in the house and what 15:54 ::does it mean turns out woman used to 15:58 ::live here in the 1820s would you believe 15:59 ::it she'd a dog in the house holy fucking 16:02 ::shit Johnson I believe we've got 16:04 ::ourselves a haunting 16:05 ::all right let's burn this house to the 16:07 ::ground don't worry we're really Scotia's 16:09 ::to burn this whole fucking house to the 16:11 ::ground 16:11 ::let's kill everybody who's been here but 16:13 ::it won't see the ghost seems to have 16:14 ::their memory wiped 16:16 ::we don't have that sort of equipment 16:18 ::we'll just get a god damn janitor yes 16:23 ::this will not remember these ghosts I I 16:26 ::remembered everything it was just 16:28 ::terrible I just don't think I'm gonna 16:30 ::have taps come back to my house anytime 16:32 ::soon I'm a ghost hunter Oh 16:35 ::I mean I feel like they were the real 16:37 ::demons 65 bucks for that fantastic 16:40 ::little device for The Ghost Box so go 16:42 ::and pick that up right away right away 16:43 ::put it in your house fucking fart on it 16:45 ::and watch the temperature gauges go like 16:46 ::you know seems pretty haunted parent 16:49 ::cheeks 16:50 ::get out get out of the house did you 16:53 ::hear it I am so women are coming of age 16:57 ::and ghosts are coming around them and 16:59 ::this is a very very popular theory well 17:01 ::just that they're the changes in their 17:03 ::body is creating like it's creating 17:05 ::certain havoc in the world around them 17:08 ::which is like TVs 17:09 ::turn often like shit acomplia the 17:11 ::cabinets it's unnecessarily ghost paper 17:13 ::but it's more like just showing how go 17:16 ::sir if ghosts are real 17:18 ::right they're just another sort of 17:19 ::physical phenomenon like anything else 17:21 ::and so like you know that's of all that 17:24 ::stuff is real so if you are a ghost you 17:26 ::have a choice to go to the other side 17:28 ::right why would you choose to stay here 17:30 ::and why would or I mean why wouldn't 17:33 ::there be tons of ghosts because there is 17:35 ::no other side you know there has to be 17:37 ::another side I don't think so 17:39 ::the other side the side inside the TV 17:41 ::when you get to live inside you want to 17:43 ::go in the TV that's dinner I want to be 17:44 ::like TV I want to be a TV like that kid 17:47 ::in the Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Rhino 17:48 ::I know you do I don't know that's the 17:50 ::that's the way that I don't know if 17:53 ::that's how it goes alright well if I was 17:55 ::a ghost I'd put myself in the TV alright 17:57 ::that's fine that's good I'm going ghost 17:59 ::hunter it just gets mad something just 18:01 ::smells terrible something smells like 18:04 ::saltines and sardine been canceled yes 18:07 ::the been jerking off cause it can never 18:15 ::come I jerk off and I drag off but I 18:19 ::never come now that's hell on earth 18:22 ::yeah so the ending at the ki I meter 18:26 ::with the audible buzzer I play this this 18:28 ::ghost hunting business is the real deal 18:31 ::they are going out of racket whatsoever 18:34 ::no sir there's no way the inventors of 18:37 ::these machineries would be bilking 18:39 ::people I just want something about I 18:41 ::want to get a picture of somebody just 18:42 ::hitting the Ghost Box be like I got it 18:44 ::it ghost hunter calm why doesn't this 18:46 ::thing work 18:47 ::yeah I think a highly underrated ghost 18:50 ::movie the frighteners breakfast is great 18:53 ::intense yeah it's a great movie it's 18:55 ::super funny and it's really really scary 18:56 ::yeah Peter jack is great yeah day a 18:58 ::fucking King Kong fuck King Kong 19:01 ::but King Kong but we're not here to talk 19:02 ::about King God yeah the frighteners is a 19:06 ::fantastic depiction and what a nice 19:08 ::relationship the old shaky guy himself 19:10 ::had with those ghosts oh yeah I love 19:12 ::that that would be fun to be friends 19:14 ::with ghosts because uh you know you can 19:17 ::always account them to be wherever you 19:19 ::are at any given time I just don't think 19:21 ::that you can talk to guy I 19:22 ::I don't know I don't know with your 19:24 ::personalities held intact on the ghost 19:27 ::yeah this is a well known medium we'll 19:30 ::get into this we have the Fox sisters 19:31 ::and of course the most famous one I 19:33 ::think of our lifetime right now is John 19:35 ::Edward VII let the scandalous former 19:38 ::vice presidential candidate but the guy 19:40 ::who can communicate with the dead yeah 19:41 ::there it's actually the same guy it's 19:43 ::the same guy on that would be quite the 19:46 ::life story yeah I would like to read 19:47 ::that 19:48 ::well this alright so I also feel there's 19:50 ::a sort of did there there is a 19:52 ::connection to wanting to who you want 19:54 ::people to believe in ghosts because it 19:56 ::allows them kind of give them hope for 19:57 ::an afterlife and like you you kind of 20:00 ::want to set this up especially when you 20:01 ::read does it though because it also sort 20:03 ::of uh doesn't allow them to have closure 20:06 ::and I think it sort of allows them to 20:07 ::fantasize that all their dead relatives 20:09 ::are still alive as opposed to realize 20:10 ::and they they're dead and what is a 20:12 ::miracle want less than like closure 20:13 ::hearing I just feel like people don't 20:15 ::want closure people like to live in it 20:17 ::people like the what like imagine the 20:19 ::other goes I don't like health what do 20:21 ::you think Marcus do you think it's 20:22 ::healthy for somebody to be like I know 20:24 ::that I go to a psychic every day and 20:26 ::talk to my dead wife fuck no again it's 20:29 ::a good dreamily unhealthy and that's one 20:31 ::of the reasons why I love Harry Houdini 20:32 ::so much now was entire his campaign 20:34 ::against mediums and psychics and all 20:37 ::that time that comes from it like he was 20:39 ::also insanely up he was obsessed with 20:41 ::them yeah yeah well he was always 20:43 ::looking for his mama 20:44 ::yeah oh I see any never say they were 20:46 ::never able to find her yeah every time 20:48 ::like he because he saw that he kept 20:50 ::going these mediums and seeing that 20:51 ::these people were preying on people's 20:53 ::emotions and you know their their need 20:55 ::to believe that you know oh I can talk 20:57 ::my father I can tell yeah I can talk to 20:59 ::my father again and if I can talk to him 21:01 ::then someone can talk to me whenever I 21:02 ::die so therefore they never got there is 21:05 ::no real there is no real death there's 21:07 ::just like the next level and it is a 21:09 ::fantastic version of eternal life and I 21:11 ::would love to be it ghosts hope they can 21:13 ::get my weight down no that would be I 21:15 ::don't want you go you would still be 21:17 ::fuckin taking a lie I'll tell you what 21:19 ::I'm a ghost I'm gonna get on a scale and 21:20 ::be like I am five ounces I cannot 21:22 ::believe it 21:23 ::I'm trying to get down to three and a 21:25 ::half ounces every day you sound like one 21:28 ::of those like little girl beauty pageant 21:30 ::winners you never doubt your weight 21:32 ::toddlers in tiaras 21:33 ::I just watch 21:34 ::program not to get too off subject but 21:36 ::I'll tell you those gals are very 21:38 ::attractive they're like the thing is 21:42 ::they don't have boobs or butts but their 21:43 ::whole body is like a big tit but we were 21:48 ::talking about Cortado goes goes goes 21:50 ::goes goes the SafeZone ago pedophile 21:56 ::anyway so yeah this is where a 21:58 ::controversy with John Edwards can 22:01 ::actually start lists over the Foxes is 22:03 ::only because they became too because 22:04 ::they were a part of our when people 22:06 ::became obsessed with seances in like the 22:10 ::the late 1800s sure was like people it 22:13 ::was a very fashionable thing did like 22:14 ::like rich people would throw them like 22:16 ::you had a budget we like you know famous 22:18 ::people would do it like you know Lewis 22:20 ::Carroll and like uh HP Lovecraft they 22:23 ::were like the famous people like SERP 22:25 ::the sort of like seance culture and then 22:27 ::two of these very very popular ones 22:29 ::Margaret Fox and Kate Fox the Fox 22:32 ::sisters two became international 22:34 ::superstars because they could do they 22:37 ::said that they could only on Fox I 22:39 ::apologize as three Leah Fox Margaret Fox 22:42 ::and Kate Fox and their whole lives is 22:44 ::turned into complete total mess like 22:46 ::basically with you would create this 22:47 ::sort of like a physical phenomenon 22:48 ::around ghosts where they said they can 22:50 ::make these like popping noises it would 22:51 ::work you're like all around you like all 22:53 ::these like when people would pay a shit 22:55 ::ton of money right they became super 22:57 ::famous and then basically in a drunken 22:59 ::stupor like down the line one of the 23:02 ::sisters who become like this sort of 23:04 ::like a complete sort of flagrant 23:05 ::alcoholic once they stopped or who's 23:07 ::like we could do it with their feet in 23:10 ::our hands we figured out how to make the 23:12 ::popping noises and I said this like 23:14 ::whole thing and like ruin their whole 23:15 ::like legacy we're a fantastic yet 23:18 ::nineteen that was 1888 Margaret 23:20 ::apparently she confessed to the 23:22 ::wrappings and whatever they did so they 23:23 ::would just uh I mean I actually really 23:25 ::appreciate that yeah that the 23:27 ::showmanship but the art of yet alle 23:29 ::fantastic it's very Geller and what he 23:31 ::used to do and how afterward like and 23:33 ::then they found out that he was faked to 23:34 ::where it's like yeah I like seeing it 23:36 ::well there was some great tricks that 23:38 ::people would use like they would a lot 23:40 ::of women because you know the birth you 23:42 ::know the the infant death rate was still 23:43 ::pretty high super that point so women 23:46 ::would go to these media 23:47 ::and want to talk to their babies and 23:49 ::some of the mediums would you know they 23:52 ::would claim to be able to physically 23:54 ::make the babies appear like you know 23:58 ::parts of their head and stuff like that 23:59 ::guess what they used for it what's a 24:01 ::tits really yeah man they use they used 24:05 ::a tits cut-off tits no like somewhat 24:08 ::like a woman's tit like behind it might 24:11 ::occur like like behind the curtain like 24:14 ::you know I go to like feel it like a 24:15 ::venice fasten again well that sounds 24:18 ::just right oh we got to go back to that 24:20 ::psychic that medium was just right on 24:24 ::just it's like Lucy thing you should do 24:26 ::make a chick plasm yeah ectoplasm you 24:28 ::show up all the time or it's like they 24:30 ::would do all this crazy scene those 24:31 ::crazy pictures yeah yeah like all the 24:33 ::shit foot know they're like noses and 24:35 ::stuff and what is that a pleasant well 24:37 ::it is the that is just supposed to be a 24:39 ::physical incarnation of of the spirit 24:42 ::world like okay they would travel 24:43 ::through a medium and come out was was 24:45 ::clouds of liquid 24:46 ::it was just fake it was fake shit it 24:49 ::would just be shitters be like stuff 24:50 ::that they would miss like it was like a 24:52 ::goopy er gak yeah I did like Jack and 24:55 ::that day they did that too but because 24:57 ::that whole time period was so fucking 25:00 ::morbid like these to have all the death 25:02 ::pictures it was like I don't even love 25:04 ::those those things are so creepy what's 25:06 ::like after people would die they would 25:08 ::prop them up with using like metal 25:10 ::spikes and shit right into positions and 25:12 ::take pictures of them with the family 25:14 ::like it's like it's normal and the like 25:17 ::the glass cut the glass top coffins 25:19 ::those were huge in the late 1800s they 25:21 ::just all very bright to death 25:23 ::I mean health that was before reality 25:25 ::television we look at worse things now 25:27 ::rather look at a person in the coffin 25:30 ::than the Real Housewives of New Jersey 25:32 ::with you now and Matt so unfortunately I 25:35 ::really want to take a look at some 25:36 ::people in a coffin oh well yeah you can 25:38 ::just want to see some well I mean no we 25:41 ::signed you up for the millipede girl 25:44 ::well Jesus Henry I don't know where to 25:46 ::get you a dead girl so it's very very 25:48 ::very hard I'm get you dead girl alright 25:50 ::alright let's do this all over now 25:53 ::so eighty 1888 they ruin the reputation 25:56 ::Margaret and Cayden of just dying in 25:58 ::complete poverty and then of course 26:00 ::spiritualism continued on because you 26:03 ::know because you confess to recant it so 26:05 ::true believers and skeptics both got 26:07 ::their sides of the story and that leads 26:09 ::us to our modern-day John Edwards who I 26:11 ::cannot think of a current medium right 26:14 ::now was successful right 26:14 ::well there's him and there is a fuck is 26:17 ::his name's like Kenny Chesney was like 26:19 ::at any chest that country singing 26:21 ::Humphrey singers like you're gonna ride 26:25 ::in a car today it's gonna be a pickup 26:27 ::and your girlfriend just went in his 26:29 ::name fat I don't remember I don't 26:31 ::remember saying there's nothing I this 26:32 ::matter John Edward is just another type 26:35 ::that used to run the show crossing over 26:37 ::where which was a fantastic program if 26:39 ::you got a chance to see it where he 26:41 ::would get depressing it's so ridiculous 26:43 ::but he used to get you know the the 26:44 ::audience members use a fellow 26:45 ::questionnaires and yet people pump them 26:47 ::for information to the exact same thing 26:49 ::the televangelists do yeah where it's 26:51 ::just like they kind of like come with a 26:52 ::thing they want to talk to and then 26:54 ::right he'll pick them out randomly 26:55 ::because it's got like a fuckin ear piece 26:57 ::on talks or producer and then I well 27:00 ::yeah and it's just it's just a wheel of 27:03 ::fortune can I get an M I'm sensing an M 27:06 ::then raised and raised a hand that's 27:09 ::exactly I would do it um my mom died 27:12 ::that starts with an am like yeah yeah 27:14 ::yes I can tell and it's also very simple 27:16 ::to like if the woman's 85 odds are her 27:20 ::husband has passed yeah so go there cuz 27:22 ::you know they're gonna be a husband or 27:24 ::child a child because I'm not gonna be 27:25 ::her mother that's for damn sure 27:27 ::no yeah anyone over and I would say 50 27:30 ::and under probably go parents yeah 27:33 ::parents have recently passed yeah 25 27:35 ::maybe an abortion type situation that's 27:39 ::pretty hot that would be pretty fucked 27:41 ::books if you can't talk to a fuckin 27:42 ::unborn baby yeah oh just go like he says 27:49 ::thank you for the memories 27:51 ::he's like you realize you're glad you 27:53 ::could translate baby squirm doc he's 27:58 ::with the whales now said oh he loved 28:01 ::whales I didn't know that cuz I never 28:03 ::fucking met him but I'm good 28:05 ::and I knew he would love well he died 28:07 ::three months in he was more fish than 28:09 ::humans so he's with whales 28:11 ::he went to whale heaven that's a 28:13 ::little-known fact however John Edwards 28:16 ::got into a little controversy in a 2001 28:19 ::shortly after those old September 11 BIR 28:24 11:11 3 you need to go outside look at 28:29 ::some bumper stickers that remind you I 28:31 ::love the fucking skyline every day Ben I 28:33 ::never forget Jesus you literally just 28:39 ::don't even know what you're not 28:40 ::forgetting I think there used to be 28:42 ::something up there but yeah he closed 28:43 ::that Dunkin Donuts ah alright number 11 28:46 2001 the Dunkin Donuts in the sky you 28:49 ::know what the Burger King still stands 28:50 ::yeah okay got blitz so he got into a bit 28:55 ::of a scandal after he was trying to for 28:58 ::the sci-fi channel reach out to 28:59 ::everybody who lost loved ones in 9/11 29:02 ::this was on October 25th 2001 and due to 29:05 ::public outrage and public outcry they 29:09 ::they canceled the whole show which they 29:11 ::should have well I mean I was a fucking 29:13 ::fake psychic yeah but as a society we 29:16 ::have given him a show and if if the 29:18 ::people that died on 9/11 aren't good 29:19 ::enough to be channeled through them who 29:21 ::the fuck is I mean okay so I understand 29:23 ::you died on 9/11 you get some sort of 29:25 ::you know special like okay your hero 29:28 ::type thing because God knows you went to 29:30 ::work on time this is why I always show 29:32 ::up late always show up late those people 29:34 ::who were like hi this 7:30 in the 29:35 ::morning want to be there by 8:00 29:36 ::after all those floors are gonna mop 29:38 ::themselves I mean I just it is a 29:40 ::terrible world's hardest the 29:42 ::hardest-working gene was their fault 29:44 ::well you know don't work so damn early 29:46 ::the terrorists have only won because 29:50 ::we're so damn motivated to get that 29:52 ::final sweet paycheck I'm gonna go sweep 29:53 ::the floors the best I've ever swept by 29:54 ::the time I'm gonna own this company 29:56 ::let's get the ghosts let's get well I'm 29:59 ::talking about one right now we obviously 30:01 ::passed on so uh so he started quite a 30:04 ::controversy with the 9/11 situation and 30:07 ::and I say overall though I think that 30:10 ::was kind of bullshit because they got to 30:13 ::let the man do the show and those people 30:14 ::that lost loved ones in 9/11 I think 30:17 ::that it probably would have helped 30:18 ::quite a bit uh uh Turley useless 30:22 ::activities I just I also feel it's a 30:25 ::goop I mean who knows I it's like dude I 30:28 ::just don't know if there's any record 30:29 ::psychics go back and talk to like people 30:32 ::who died in concentration camp is that a 30:35 ::weird sort of like ghost physics 30:36 ::question where it's like if a thousands 30:38 ::of people died at a time would you be 30:41 ::able to contact one individual ghost or 30:44 ::would they all be looped together and 30:46 ::some sort of giant cloud of energy well 30:49 ::that's the thing because I feel like 30:50 ::when I was watching this one a show as 30:53 ::well and they were going through the 30:55 ::Russian old prisons that they used to 30:57 ::use in the Soviet Union and the guy 30:59 ::walked into the room he's like man I 31:01 ::just felt like this and say wasn't a 31:02 ::ghost show yeah it was just a just a 31:04 ::history show he's like man II just feel 31:05 ::his presence of death and the guy who 31:08 ::was leading the guy that the dude who's 31:09 ::leading the guide tour I was like yeah 31:12 ::that's the wall where we would line up 31:14 ::prisoners and shoot him an 31:15 ::execution-style just countless thousands 31:18 ::of people and so he brought that up when 31:20 ::he walked me was just like I got a chill 31:22 ::you just tell death was there yeah 31:25 ::you're say unto that I think it's really 31:26 ::true I think there's all there's a lot 31:27 ::to sort of the idea of sort of like 31:29 ::collective unconsciousness and the fact 31:32 ::that like our brains are sort of 31:33 ::connected in a way that is like you know 31:38 ::like our internet ones like we're all 31:39 ::like you know we're like a bunch of 31:41 ::network hubs and our band our psyches 31:43 ::are connected is in electrical way in a 31:46 ::physical way you let you feel it and 31:48 ::that that when that shit happens when 31:50 ::you go to a place where like a when when 31:52 ::when some really fucking heavy happen 31:54 ::there over a mass scale and it's just 31:57 ::like your body knows it's wrong 31:59 ::like my body knows who I have to tell 32:01 ::what's been going on it's like when 32:02 ::you're in college you walk in to a 32:04 ::buddy's dorm room and you just sniff 32:07 ::around and you're like you've been 32:08 ::masturbated ha ha ha just masturbate as 32:11 ::I can tell 32:12 ::I could tell it's that sly smile on your 32:13 ::face and so where you're just lit leaned 32:16 ::on back on that bunk bed and just your 32:18 ::overall essence the essence of life on 32:20 ::check position coverings like hey buddy 32:22 ::how you do yeah 32:25 ::Oh buddy I'm so glad you came over man 32:27 ::I'm glad you came over 32:29 ::this time not five minutes ago because I 32:31 ::was joking a flappy that's right 32:34 ::ghosts coming all over town all right 32:37 ::well I think that's gonna wrap up this 32:38 ::episode oh hey I gotta do a Ouija board 32:41 ::sometimes you have to do a Ouija board 32:43 ::we're gonna do it now we don't have time 32:45 ::today well we'll do it next one there 32:47 ::there's so much more to talk about 32:48 ::there's haunted there's haunted 32:49 ::hospitals we didn't even get to like 32:51 ::coffee or anything like that you know 32:53 ::like there's yeah there's this I mean 32:55 ::yeah this is a two-parter right here 32:56 ::yeah it's a two-parter so we'll be back 32:58 ::next week and I'll tell you one thing 33:00 ::Henry I am looking forward to it 33:02 ::I like I like to do podcasts I am 33:06 ::looking forward to it so much all right 33:10 ::it's done stop listening now it's all 33:14 ::over when do the Ouija